Fallout Tactics 2
Fallout Tactics 2 is a canceled sequel to Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel. developed by Micro Forté. Pre-production started shortly before the release of the first game, but it was canceled around December 2001. After the game started selling rather poorly, the sequel was canned by Interplay and didn't even get past concept. Story The game took place in the Southeastern USA, as far as Florida, and the major conflict was to be between man and nature. The Brotherhood of Steel was to be portrayed as even more militaristic and oppressive, and as BoS only in name. The basic premise was that a GECK had been irradiated, and thus, the "Garden of Eden" it created was full of mutant plants and fungi. The mutant garden begins to spread fairly rapidly, preying upon animal life and using them as carriers/fertilizer to spread its fungal seed. The player basically gets tasked with discovering the source and a way to put an end to it. You had accelerated regrowth and nature reclaiming the wasteland, but because the irradiated GECK also wants to get rid of humans, there's a real moral ambiguity to it. Unlike its predecessor, it would feature combat armor. Mutant crocodiles were also going to appear. Quotes * I'm also pretty disappointed that Tactics 2 never saw the light of day, since it's a title that would have benefited from the experience and criticisms of the first game. Plus we were very conscious of heeding Fallout canon as best we could, and providing more interesting tactical missions rather than the run and gun focus of the first game. - Gareth Davies (NMA interview) * One of the biggest resources I drew upon when working in a more significant role on the ill fated FOT2 was varied treatises and comments from Fallout fans on what they felt constituted the Fallout universe. I was also lucky enough to have the original docs for Fallout on hand, and so between the original vision and a collective perception of that vision once realized it painted a pretty clear picture. Likewise, criticisms of the Tactics game world were taken on board and mentally collated. - Gareth Davies (NMA interview) * FOT2's major enemy would have made you its bitch - Gareth Davies (RPG Codex forums) * IF we did Tactics 2 then I think we would want to make some major changes and we would have to think seriously about moving away from pre-rendered tiles and sprites. '' - Tony Oakden (Freelancer interview) * ''My biggest regret about Fallout Tactics 2 getting canned was the fact that we didn't get to unleash the Dialogue Tree secret encounter upon the world. "You see the dialogue tree. It's brown, shriveled form obviously hasn't gotten the attention it deserves, but with love and care it would certainly live to bear sweet fruit once more." - Gareth Davies (RPG Codex forums) * The basic premise was that a GECK had been irradiated, and so the "Garden of Eden" it created was full of mutant plants and fungi. Day of the Triffids, Doctor Who and the Seeds of Doom (probably my favorite episode) and the good ol' sci-fi standard of radiation = giant monsters were the big influences. My favorite aspect of the theme was the idea that you essentially have nature doing its thing and rapidly rejuvenating the desert wastes, but those wacky humans feel the need to oppose it because they don't like the idea of becoming fertilizer. There was a lot of moral ambiguity to explore, so all in all, I think it was a pretty strong setting/narrative behind the game, especially compared to the first with its robots. - Gareth Davies (RPG Codex forum) Behind the scenes The proposed plot contains some similarity to Fountain of Dreams, a post-apocalyptic game set in Florida where the player seeks to cut off a source of mutation. Fallout was intended originally to be a sequel to Wasteland, which in turn inspired the Fallout series as a whole. Gallery Croc1.jpg|Concept art by Tariq Raheem Croc3.jpg|Concept art by Tariq Raheem Category:Canceled Fallout games Category:Fallout Tactics 2 de:Fallout Tactics 2 es:Fallout Tactics 2 hu:Fallout Tactics 2 ko:폴아웃 택틱스 2 nl:Fallout Tactics 2 pl:Fallout Tactics 2 pt:Fallout Tactics 2 ru:Fallout Tactics 2 uk:Fallout Tactics 2 zh:辐射战略版2